


D̷͈̫̫͉̣̦̗̘̹̩̬̱͢͡͡Ơ̷͓̠̙̙̱͓͈̮͠͠N̷̛̩͕̲͔̭͓͙̩̟͈̼̭̬̼̫̘̥͓̕'͏̷͍͙̙͚̮̼̰̘͔͚̼̜̫T̴͓͎͈̖̜͇̠̲̟̮̦̖̱͎̣̰́͠ ̵̙̙͇͎̗̭̹͕͚̭̺G̸̻̼̪̼͕̹͇͙̪͇͇͚̻͖̲̙̳͝ͅǪ̴̸͇̙͔̼̲̳̟̹̤̭͖̲͎̠̤̩͔̥̝͟͜

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	D̷͈̫̫͉̣̦̗̘̹̩̬̱͢͡͡Ơ̷͓̠̙̙̱͓͈̮͠͠N̷̛̩͕̲͔̭͓͙̩̟͈̼̭̬̼̫̘̥͓̕'͏̷͍͙̙͚̮̼̰̘͔͚̼̜̫T̴͓͎͈̖̜͇̠̲̟̮̦̖̱͎̣̰́͠ ̵̙̙͇͎̗̭̹͕͚̭̺G̸̻̼̪̼͕̹͇͙̪͇͇͚̻͖̲̙̳͝ͅǪ̴̸͇̙͔̼̲̳̟̹̤̭͖̲͎̠̤̩͔̥̝͟͜

The hands grab at him and pull him back. Josh shakes them off and presses forwards. He can't be late. He can't miss what he's supposed to do. 

He sits behind his drums and immediately he's being pulled back again, long shadows reaching and trying to drag him back. 

He picks up his sticks with difficulty and begins to drum, the noise shaking off the hands. They retreat backstage. Masked faces stare at him from the dark. 

They don't like it when he’s out there.


End file.
